sslrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted
Helvius Wickeville is an opportunistic and skilled gunman, occupying the position of "Kingpin" in The Grey Gate Marauders. He holds a psychopathic disregard for others lives, shamelessly flaunting his egotistical and narcissistic disposition. Following his families "unfortunate" demise, Helvius destroyed whatever records he could obtain about himself using his family's money and left Menethil entirely. He soon became heavily involved in criminal activities, eventually inducting himself into the league of the Bloodsail Buccaneers. Helvius swiftly elevated through the ranks; supposedly due to a combination of seduction, intimidation and "accidental" deaths, (though Helvius will tell you otherwise) and secured the position of Admiral. Helvius swiftly began working on a smuggling operation in Southern Stranglethorn, involving illicitly exporting foreign drugs to wealthy individuals, on top of kidnapping peasants to work as slave labourers; taking all of the money he had earned from the operation, he fled from the Bloodsail and moved on to greener pastures... for him anyway. Biography Helvius was born into a Lower Class family residing in Menethil Harbour, the family themselves were prominent and renown for their horse breeding, though unfortunately riddled with debts, one of the many nefarious effects of his father’s alcoholism. Helvius worked with his father to feed and maintain the horses as well as breed the more able ones to be fit for hunters, the money and gratitude for his hard work was never given to him. When Helvius reached thirteen years of age a wealthy Gilnean nobleman arrived in Menethil Harbour and took excessive interest in Helvius, his sick paedophilic tendencies becoming apparent once he learnt of the families poverty and offered to pay a large sum of gold to Helvius’ father in order to “use” Helvius. Unfortunately for Helvius, his father accepted. Years of traumatic abuse from these encounters combined with the artificial affection he received from his uncaring and selfish parents left him with a fragile and shattered ego, leaving him prone to fits of megalomania and a constant, unwavering egomaniacal outlook on life. Years passed and the money his parents had gained led them to a more grandiose way of life, his mother importing silk clothing and his father buying expensive alcoholic substances. ((Altering)) Appearance Helvius, being the epitome of beauty that he is (And being as vain as he is), is never found with as much as a hair out of place. His fortunate looks have been his means of evading capture since time immemorial; his is a delicate facial structure consisting of prominent cheekbones, one dotted with a small beauty spot. Above them, rest monochrome eyes conducting an almost impure combination of an aquamarine blue and a comatose grey, which glimmer dangerously. His waxed eyebrows seem locked in a fashion with one relaxed and the other almost constantly arched in a fashion that can only be described as "pompously arrogant". Although never found with so much as a strand out of place his hair is considerably styled, locks of his dark chestnut hair are parted at the far right to resemble a comb-over (despite his full head of hair) with a patch of hair in front chosen to layer and hold in a majestic sweeping fashion. Helvius possesses a strong chin that protrudes rather charmingly and lays host to a diminutive, thin dark brown chin-strip. His skin is remains dominantly pale primarily due to the lack of sunlight his birthplace provided him. Helvius speaks with a relatively deep resonating tone, his speech pattern remains heavily influenced by Gilnean mannerisms.